


Familiar Faces

by gh0st1nn1t



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Basically everyone but wilbur n ghostbur are mentioned, Butcher Army, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Wilbur Soot, Major Spoilers, Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Phils in it for a sec, Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrection, Wilbur Soot Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st1nn1t/pseuds/gh0st1nn1t
Summary: During the resurrection process, Ghostbur finds himself able to talk to Wilbur, real Wilbur. Not just the man formed from claims from others, the man formed with the same flesh and blood as his family.Wilbur doesn't know what happened, and at first he's unwilling, not wanting to face what he'd done, but with persuasion, he'd gladly traded places with the strange ghost.And after their little conversation, Ghostbur doesn't feel so nervous about dying anymore.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 264





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> ayooooo im so excited for the ressurection today holy shit  
> this is just wilbur and ghostbur brainrot
> 
> ALSO SPOILERS!! SPOILERS!!! THIS WHOLE THING IS ONE HUGE SPOILER IM SERIOUS IF UR NOT FULLY CAUGHT UP DO NOT READ THIS IM NOT JOKING SPOILERS SPOILERS!!
> 
> tw\\\  
> -mentions of wilburs death

Ghostbur sent Phil a sympathetic smile, nodding, closing his eyes tightly. Phil looked rough, but a hopeful glint tinted his eye, and Ghostbur could sympathise. The first time he’d seen Fundy, he’d been thrilled, so he could share that same regretful feeling that flooded Phil’s chest at the prospect of reuniting with his son, his real son. He signalled with a nod, letting Phil gently place the glinting sword into his palms, closing his eyes tightly, and smiling.

He felt the cold air of the antarctic melt away, replaced with nothingness. Not even heat, not even cold, nothing, just...darkness. 

With a slightly tremble, he ran his hands up and down his arms, a feeble attempt to reduce the goosebumps. He searched the general area, stumbling upon a familiar figure seconds later.

He looked just like the pictures, the ones everyone had shown him, but nothing like they had described. The man they had described was ruthless, harsh and a soldier, but the man stood before Ghostbur was nothing like that. He was just...lost.

A soft black beanie encased his warm brown curls, ash staining the fabric. His warm golden eyes weren’t ‘deranged’ and ‘the eyes of a madman’ like he had been told, no, they were just confused from the struggle to protect the ones he loved. Previously pure white fingerless gloves covered his hands, ash and dirt staining them into a dark black. A long, torn trench coat hung from his body, oversized and hitting against his legs as he walked.

“You. Who are you, and why do you look like me?” Wilbur spoke slowly, his silvery voice soothing, despite the situation.

“Oh! Hello! You must be Alivebur! I’m you, just...dead,” he laughed to himself, hands clasped together in front of him. Despite his joyful expression, nervousness swarmed his stomach at the thought of being trapped in the blackness, alone. Still, he kept his voice happy, continuing to talk, “My name’s Ghostbur, nice to meet you!” 

“Nice to meet you too,” Wilbur echoed, confusion etched onto his face. “Uh, what the fuck exactly is happening? I mean I know I’m dead, I made Phil fuckin’ stab me, but if I’m already dead, how are you another dead version of me?” He rambled, accentuating his muddled speech with shaky hand gestures. “If you get what I mean,” he added onto the end, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Don’t worry! I was confused too, when I woke up in the middle of L’Manberg, everyone telling me ‘Wilbur! Hi Wilbur!’ it was so hard to explain that I’m not you, I’m...just something your memories shaped into a you-like-ghost to return to Earth and cheer everyone up!” Ghostbur explained, although it didn’t help at all, as Wilbur still struggled to wrap his mind around what the fuck was happening. Still, oblivious, Ghostbur continued. “Oh! You must be so excited to see everyone! They’re all so happy that you’re coming back!”

Wilbur waved his hands around, “Woah, woah, slow the fuck down, what the fuck are you on about?” 

“Oh! I’m sorry, this has gotta be so confusing for you! My bad! I’ll answer any questions, and then I’ll explain anything you missed!” He was strangely positive, practically bouncing as he spoke. Well, technically, since he floated, he was always bouncing, but Ghostbur wasn’t one for technicalities. 

“Okay, one, why the fuck are you invisible and I’m not?” Wilbur asked, priorities obviously in order.

Ghostbur’s eyes lit up. No one back home had wanted to talk about how technically he wasn’t Wilbur, and he never was, more like a clone with altered memories. He knew why though, they were morning and he was okay with playing the part for his family for a while.“Oh! That’s because I’m just a ghost, you’re the real Wilbur, the one with the dead body, but since I was never technically you, I’m something your mind created while dying who’s just got some of your memories who’s kind of like you, but not really! Like when you died you got split in two, I’m one half, you’re the other!” 

“Huh,” Wilbur paused, “That’s...surprisingly helpful, thank you,” he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, crossing his arms. “Next question, why and how are you here?”

“That’s two questions,” Ghostbur corrected cheerfully, “I’m here because I asked to be sent back! Phil gave me the sword that he killed you, that one,” he gestured to the sharp blade sat on the floor, “And I came here!” 

“Why?” Wilbur reminded him.

“Oh,” Ghostbur paused, furrowing his brow, attempting to figure out how to word his thoughts, “I wanted you to get resurrected! They need you up there,” he nodded upwards, smiling, “I can’t help them. Watch this,” he reached towards Wilbur, placing his hand on his shoulder for a millisecond before it sunk through. “See? I’m no help. They need _their_ Wilbur.”

“Why do they need me? Last thing I remembered, I was pretty fuckin hated. Wait, how long has it been?” He asked, beginning to count on his fingers in an attempt to figure out the time that had passed. Confusion flooded his brain quickly. Stuck in pitch blackness made it impossible to tell how long it had been, all he knew was isolation in the dark nothingness.

“Uh, you died on the 16th, right?” Nod. “55 days exactly!” 

“Shit,” Wilbur muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets, “A lot has happened since then, I’m guessing? Give me the rundown,” He nodded for Ghostbur to start, preparing himself for the worst.

“Well, no one’s died?” Ghosbur shrugged, “Well, Schlatt did, but you know that. He still has a respawn left but he chose not to use it. Tubbo stayed as president, he was doing pretty good! Someone new joined L’Manberg, Ranboo, he’s really nice! I think you’d like him! On the first day there, he and Tommy went to prank George and accidentally burned down his house,” Ghostbur paused, hearing Wilbur snort in amusement. 

“There was a huge fight, and Dream made Tubbo exile Tommy. Dream went with him, made him believe he was his friend, but then they had some big fight, and Tommy ran away to live with Techno. Then Quackity, Tubbo, Fundy and Ranboo went to hunt down Techno, and took him in for execution, they had Phil as a hostage so he couldn’t run. But he had a totem and escaped and killed Quackity. Then Tommy and Techno fought, and Tommy rejoined Tubbo after Dream framed Tommy for blowing up the community house, but Techno got a little mad and Dream got involved and they fought, Ranboo got revealed to be a ‘traitor’ for not choosing sides but I don't think he is. But anyway, they...might have blown L’Manberg into bedrock. Tubbo ran away, and Ranboo moved in with Phil and Techno” Ghostbur fidgeted with the shred in his shirt, picking at the string that held it together.

“Sorry, what? _Bedrock_?” Wilbur echoed, eyes wide, “I can see why they need my help now,” he clenched his fists nervously. 

“Yeah, Tubbo’s given up, no one wants to rebuild it because L’Manbergs side shrank, because Niki, Fundy, Eret, Quackity and Ranboo all left,” his expression was conflicted, “But! Phil thinks that if they got you back, you can keep up spirits!”

“Why did they all leave?” Wilbur questioned, outraged at the idea of abandoning the nation at its weakest.

“Well, Ranboo was never on L’Manbergs side, he never chose a side, said they were what caused the problems. Niki agreed, and burned down the L’Mantree. Fundy...went a little insane, no one really knows what he’s gone to do after the fight. Quackity stepped down from vice president and went off to El Rapids. Eret joined Niki and Ranboo, because she saw their point.”

“So...who’s left?”

“On L’Manberg’s side? Tubbo, Tommy, uh...That’s it. Everyone else is on another side.” 

“Phil?”

“Phil?? No, Phil spawned 15 withers, he’s definitely on Technos side,” Ghostbur spoke calmly, fidgeting with his hands as he talked. 

Wilbur was silent, struggling to process the information he’d been bombarded with. He took a deep breath, encouraging himself silently. L’Manberg had been bombed once, and it had been rebuilt, and repaired. If anyone could do it, the original creator could. “So, you’re staying in my place?”

Ghostbur nodded eagerly, “Mhm! I’m gonna stay here, and you’re gonna go back! But once you’re gone, it’s gonna be like I was never here, because I’m just a part of you, and all of you has to go back.”

“You...don’t mind? Staying here, I mean,” Wilbur questioned, feeling guilty abandoning the sweet ghost to be isolated like he had.

“Of course not!” Ghostbur assured, grinning sincerely, “Ooh! Maybe Friend is here! I can spend infinite time with Friend! This is better than I could’ve hoped for!”

Wilbur smiled at the good nature of the ghost despite not knowing who ‘friend’ was. “Really?”

“Really,” Ghostbur assured him with a grin, eyes still scanning the area for Friend. “All you have to do to go back is grab the sword, close your eyes, and then you’ll be back.” 

Wilbur seemed to hesitate, but Ghostbur nodded encouragingly, “Go on, they need you up there,” he smiled sincerely.

With a shaky hand, Wilbur picked up the blade, remembering how it felt being stabbed with it. He shook away those thoughts, imagining how it would feel to be reunited with his family and not the forever ongoing blackness. He smiled at Ghostbur and gripped the blade, squeezing his eyes shut in excitement.

“Thank you.”


End file.
